User talk:Snsean11
Redirects with positions Just to let you know, it's better form to link to character positions separately rather than group them together, for example President David Palmer rather than President David Palmer or President David Palmer. This avoids creating an unnecessary redirect and allows the reader to access the article for the position itself. --Proudhug 19:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) A tip Your Previously on 24 images are unnecessarily and ridiculously huge. What's more, they are in fact smaller in size than the ones I upload. Do them in .jpg format instead of .png, its much better for photograph-style pictures and it keeps the filesize down to something that's worthwhile, and about 20% of the size you are uploading now. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:30, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, at first, I tried uploading them as .jpg, but i got like this corrupt extension message. Snsean11 04:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you pointed out that problematic page for deletion. I also deleted its talk page, but figured I'd drop a note of thanks right here. Hey and if you don't mind me asking, how come you scaled back your own userpage recently? If you're having trouble with tables, feel free to copy mine and paste your own content into them! 05:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, Thanks. I was about to do add the table but I got distracted and closed the window on accident so yeah, I will. --Snsean11 22:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : You were asking about the previously images, and 2 things just occurred to me that may be useful to know: when uploading, would you mind also typing the category Category:Images (Previously on 24) ? It will add your images to our beautiful collection of all other previously's which is excellent. Also, I've noticed the file sizes hovering around 150k. The previously's from other seasons which I randomly checked seems to be around 20k-30k. This can be solved very easily: open your images before you upload them in an image editor (on my Mac, I use the program called "Preview"). Then pull up a menu called Adjust Color (on my mac, the hotkeys are command+option+C. Adjust it to be brighter (even a little works for me) without altering the image too much, and bang, you'll have a bright image that should be dramatically decreased in filesize. Does this process work if you try it? 02:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Image filename policy I understand your edits to the Previously section are in good faith, but a number of the images that you uploaded violated our Wiki 24:Image use policy. We don't accept files here anymore that have useless names like "Picture_4932490g.png". Also, where another user has established a clear precedent, filenames should be consistent as well. Remember this for the future, since it is policy and is much more important than the whole thing I asked about. See here for the discussion between the other two admins and me about this. – Blue Rook 08:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC)talk Quick tip It's great to see you're active on the Previously on 24/Season 1 page, as it needs that work sorely. But please do all your changes at once; to save that many times spams the latest intel and floods the Page History inappropriately. Otherwise, all your changes are on point! Thanks bud – Blue Rook 18:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC)talk : Hey there bud, it's perfect that it looks like you've been using the Preview feature recently. Something regarding your work has come to my attention that you might really enjoy reading about: # A user who spent some time working on the "Previously On" pages left behind image labels. Now, if you use those image labels, you'll never have to even edit the Previously page ever again, saving you tons of time. Here's what I mean: at the page where you've been editing, check out how there are some red-links, labeled Prev112x01.jpg, Prev112x02.jpg, and the others. Well, if you watch Day 1 11:00am-12:00pm, you'll notice that the names for the title cards are already linked to. All you need to do is upload the first one by naming it: Prev112x01.jpg, and upload the second card as Prev112x02.jpg. You can repeat this over and over again, just by checking the page for the pre-existing image labels. Great, right? It saves you time, and gives the wiki a organized selection of names for those images. # This is a personal request from me, but in the future, would you mind typing " " on all your image uploads from now on? Currently you've been leaving your edit summaries blank, but if you could take a second to paste that for each picture, you'd save me and some other users a lot of time. : Let me know if you have any issues understanding some of this. Otherwise happy editing! – Blue Rook 06:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC)talk Ok, thanks for the tips. - Snsean11 22:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry I forgot to do it again, how can I edit it with the fair use thing? - Snsean11 00:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : If you would, whenever you upload a picture from the show from now on, type in " " in the text box. It gives the image our wiki's fairuse license. – Blue Rook 01:46, 28 August 2008 (UTC)talk Hey there, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for separating Charles Logan's large block for Day 5 to it's own page. Drop any questions you might have right here, and happy editing. – Blue Rook 05:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC)talk